


In Which Dean and Cas Already Live Together

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the natural progression of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas Already Live Together

It was the natural progression of the relationship. 

It really was. 

So why the hell was Dean so nervous?

Oh yeah, because he had never gotten this far in a relationship before. 

"Just ask him Dean. You guys have been dating for what? one and half, two years? You're ready for this, from what Anna has said, he's ready for this." 

"You've been talking to Anna?" 

"Ask him, Dean." Sam had said getting up from the chair he had been sitting in to leave. 

******************

Four months. 

That's how long they had casually been mentioning things that they would like in a house. 

It's how long that, when out together, they had started pointing out random things to each other mentioning how great it would look in a house. 

Four months that they started going to open houses, just for the heck of it. 

One year, since they started leaving things at each other's places for when they slept over. Shirt here, pants there. 

Nine months since they both allotted each other space in their apartments. 

Six months since they stopped sleeping alone at night, alternating between each others places.

And four months since they both realized they were already practically living together. 

*********************

"You should do it." Anna encouraged, brushing a strand of red hair out of her face.

"I don't know Anna, I don't think Dean would agree to it." 

"Castiel," Ann started placing one of her hands on top of Castiel's and looking at him. "You two pretty much go house shopping together, and when was the last time you two slept in separate beds?" Castiel didn't know an answer to that. "Besides I think I see just as much of Deans stuff in your apartment as there is yours. You two practically already live together, just make it official." Castiel only sighed as Anna patted his hand. 

*********************

It happened one day. While they were at one of those open houses. They had been left alone in what could be the living room. Dean stood glancing out the window while Castiel stood in the middle of the room looking out the door. 

"Nice view." 

"What?" Cas asked turning to look at Dean. 

"Nice view. We can still see out, but it's hidden from the sidewalk so really no one can see in." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. 

They each went back to their own musing, Dean looking out of the three windows that lined one side of the room, Castiel turning slowly in a circle.   
They left not too long afterwards, thanking the Realtor. 

******************

"Should we move in together?" Dean asked later that night as they lay in his bed. 

"Hmmm?" Cas hummed his voice muffled by Dean's chest a hand coming across to play with Dean's hair. 

"Do you want to move in together?" Dean asked turning so that he was now on his side looking at Cas. Taking a hold of Castiel's wrist and pulling it so that he place light kisses on it. Castiel didn't say anything, only curling his fingers around Dean's hand. "I mean, we don't have to. I was just thinking, we've been together two years and we practically already live together-" Dean started babbling. Castiel smiled and moved his hand so that it was resting on Dean's cheek. 

"I think we should too, Dean." Castiel moved so that he could place a light kiss on Dean's lips, he felt Dean smile against his lips and deepened the kiss.


End file.
